Jamás volver
by StrifeMachine
Summary: El camión de reclutas llega y Sasuke a la guerra partirá, Sakura despide a su esposo que tal vez ya no volverá. AU


_**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada de su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Jamás volver**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único: G**_ _uerra._

* * *

 **S** akura recogió las ropas y las tendió en la parte trasera de la casa. Las sábanas grises que hace mucho tiempo fueron blancas se ondeaban con la mezcla de suciedad, dolor y lágrimas. Apenas había agua, no las pudo lavar bien, ahorraba todo lo necesario para que cuando al abrir la manguera y no saliera ni una gota, la sed no los orillara a tener que tomar del agua de lluvia. Se había preparado tanto para ese momento, resguardando arroz, semillas y frutos secos hasta donde encontró. Vendió hasta la última de sus lujosas pertenencias para tener dinero de respaldo que le permitiera huir del país si se necesitaba con la ayuda de algunos miembros de la mafia que se aprovechaban de las desgracias, pero que se movían más rápido que el mismo gobierno que ahora tenía sus prioridades en otra parte. Cualquier cosa que asegurara la sobrevivencia para dos, cualquier cosa que ahora parecía tan estúpido haberlo hecho.

Evitarlo era negarse a la vida, ignorarlo proclamaba traición. Las llamas que consumían las naciones y los leños que caían como aves de fuego reclamaban más hijos de la tierra que se jugasen el pellejo por su país, por su gente y por su honor. La carta había llegado ya. La milicia lo estaba reclutando.

Se sorbía las lágrimas y respiró. No podía parar, le dolía mucho, el sólo pensar que se iría, que se marcharía de casa sin saber cuándo o en qué circunstancias lo volvería a ver. No quería entrar a casa y enfrentar la verdad, no quería verlo empacar en su pequeño morral las pocas cosas que se le permitía llevar antes de que el camión militar se estacionara en su casa y su marido tuviera que marchar.

— Sakura.

Lo escuchó desde la puerta, pero no podía verlo. No quería que el último recuerdo de ella fuera ese, destrozándose en silencio cuando él iba al campo de guerra a pelear por Japón. Tampoco podía responder, la voz se le quebraba incluso antes de pronunciar cualquier sílaba.

— Sakura.

Lo escuchó un poco más cerca y sintió los pasos en la tierra. Estaba justo detrás de ella, su enorme presencia que en un principio fue el detonador más importante para que se enamorase de él, le tapaba la sombra con la suya. Las lágrimas escurrieron más, aguantar los gemidos se hizo insoportable. Se giró hacia él y le abrazó con todo el amor que guardaba en su corazón. Lloró fuerte y alto contra su pecho, apretó sus manos en su espalda, mordió por momentos su camisa, sus lágrimas traspasaron la tela, sus gritos le llegaron al corazón.

Sasuke la abrazaba fuerte, dándole besos en su rosada cabeza, acariciando los mismos cabellos que de niño tanto le habían molestado por su constante revoloteo a donde quiera que estuviese, pero que finalmente había terminado por llevarse todo de él. Su pequeña esposa que apenas le llegaba al cuello tembló ante la caricia que le hizo en la espalda y poco a poco, conforme los minutos fueron pasando, finalmente se calmó.

Al separarse Sasuke sonrió. Tampoco era una noticia agradable para él, pero por ella tendría las fuerzas.

— Mírate al espejo, tienes los ojos muy hinchados. Tómate una pastilla antes de que te duela la cabeza — dijo, como si el asunto más importante aquí fuera su salud.

— No quiero que te vayas — susurró.

No retiró la sonrisa ni la mano sobre su cabeza ni un momento, porque sabía que eso le daba fuerzas a ella. Intentaba también transmitirle más seguridad.

— No será mucho tiempo, lo sabes — mencionó él, confiado — Las guerras no son eternas.

Aunque eso no lo podía decidir él.

— ¡Pero podrían durar muchos años! ¡No sabemos lo que verás, lo que tendrás que hacer o lo que te harán a ti! — contestó — ¡Por Dios Sasuke! No te vayas, yo tengo dinero, ¡escapemos!

— Las fronteras están cerradas Sakura. La única manera de salir del país es como refugiado y en cuanto se den cuenta de que estoy evadiendo mi deber, me regresarán y a ti te sancionarán — explicó, sintiéndola temblar.

Ya sabía de eso, sabía que no había opción. ¡Malditas cartas! ¡Malditas guerras! No había nada que hacer más que aceptar el destino que otros habían elegido por ellos. Al comprender todo de nuevo, al sentir la realidad tan presente e irremplazable, Sakura se tumbó de rodillas abrazando a su hombre, mientras él la seguía como un escudo protegiendo a su mujer.

— Te amo amor — declaró, buscando su rostro para darle un beso bañado de lágrimas — Me siento honrada de ser tu esposa y ser la mujer que elegiste para tener una familia. Me siento muy orgullosa del excelente hombre con el que me casé, yo…

— También te amo — interrumpió — No te despidas. Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro por Dios y cuando regrese y la guerra se acabe, entonces tendremos a nuestro hijo.

Sakura asintió convencida.

— Le daremos un mundo mejor, esa será nuestra razón para luchar, ¿sí? — su esposa volvió a asentir — Sé fuerte, que yo también lo seré.

La besó en la frente que tantas veces le hizo pasar vergüenza. Bajó sus labios por su nariz pequeña y después los pasó por sus ojos. Besó sus mejillas envueltas en lágrimas y las bebió. Se miraron frente a frente. Se levantaron juntos, y antes de que el camión de la milicia llegara, se encerraron en su habitación.

La acarició tanto y por todas partes, como si fuera la primera vez que la tocaba, como una frágil fruta de la que quería recordar su sabor por siempre. Besó sus pies, lamió entre sus dedos, recorrió con suavidad cada curva de ellas hasta llegar a su intimidad. Bebió de su fuente favorita, la hizo gemir y morderse los labios, la hizo tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos, la hizo aterrizar de nuevo en la tierra. Acarició sus pechos suaves, delineó la punta delicada, mordió su cuello, besó sus labios, chupó su lengua, enterró sus dedos.

Le estaba haciendo el amor como nunca, se estaba despidiendo de su cuerpo hasta que la volviera a ver. Sakura también lo consoló a él y le dio las atenciones que tanto le gustaban. Mordió, apretó, lamió, besó, acarició y succionó hasta las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Al penetrarla, Sasuke y Sakura se volvieron a mirar cara a cara, a pesar de que él era más grande y su rostro quedara más alto, se concentraron en mirarse, mientras su miembro se deslizaba en su humedad y la punta tocaba hasta las profundidades de su cuerpo.

— Te amo — exclamó sonrojada, entrecerrando los ojos. Quería llorar al recordarlo todo, pero se contuvo tratando de no arruinar su momento.

— Yo también.

Se movió frenético contra ella. La cama chocaba con la pared, pero el ruido de sus pieles impactando eran más sonoro que cualquier otra cosa. La humedad era demasiada, el ritmo también. Ambos gemían extasiados, entrelazando sus dedos para el momento en que juntos se encontraron en el cielo, esta vez, hundiéndose por siempre.

…

El camión estaba afuera, el momento había llegado. Sasuke tomó su mochila y un reloj de bolsillo que tenía la fotografía de su esposa. Cinco maravillosos años estando juntos como marido y mujer, quince desde que empezaron a ser pareja, veinticinco desde que se conocieron y treinta y dos desde que nacieron en el mismo mundo para encontrarse. Más de la mitad de su vida a su lado y ahora no quedaba nada más para decir que un hasta pronto.

— Te amo — repitió su mujer como tantas veces.

— Te veré pronto.

Sasuke tocó la frente de su esposa con dos dedos. Le dio un beso, un abrazo y entonces dio la vuelta. Arriba del camión Naruto la saludó, y ella con una sonrisa triste le regresó el saludo. Sonaba egoísta y que su rubio amigo la perdonara, pero estaba feliz de que ambos se acompañaran en esa travesía rumbo a la muerte o la vida.

El camión prendió la marcha y arrancó, dejando atrás una lista de muchas cosas; entre polvo, lágrimas y deseos de poder ver a quienes nunca volverían. Y con la puesta de sol, emblema digno del imperio japonés, el camión con muchas almas a bordo se perdió en la lejanía.

…

Era 10 de agosto de 1945. Había pasado medio mes desde su cumpleaños y de la última carta que le había llegado de su esposa. Normalmente se mandaban una cada mes, pero ahora tenía la necesidad imperiosa de comunicarse y hacerle saber que por fin regresaría a casa con ella. La guerra ya casi llegaba a su fin, Japón les estaba ordenado la retirada porque algún evento importante había sucedido, y los soldados murmuraban que pronto habría rendición. El imperio japonés había sido derrotado y eso era preocupante por la vida que tendrían después de que los aliados pisaran la isla, pero ahora lo más importante y en lo que se quería enfocar, era que los soldados tenían el camino libre para regresar a sus hogares y con sus familias.

Su amigo Naruto le palmeó la espalda con el brazo izquierdo, el único que le quedaba, y el hizo lo mismo con el derecho. Seguramente Sakura y la esposa de Naruto se darían una gran sorpresa llena de lágrimas al verlos a los dos mancos, pero bastante saludables, eso sí.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Listo para regresar?

— Claro que sí.

— ¿Sabes? Se me ocurren un montón de cosas de dos brazos que quiero hacer al llegar— dijo, agitando el muñón que le quedaba — Bueno, será una lástima ahora que estoy así.

— Ya se te ocurrirá algo mejor— agregó — Como si eso te fuera a detener.

Junto a ellos se acercó Suigetsu, un tipo de otra ciudad con el que se habían llevado muy bien mientras peleaban juntos y al que Sasuke le había salvado la vida. Les palmeó en la espalda al mismo tiempo, presumiendo de sus dos brazos.

— Ya tengo ganas de llegar y tomar algo, extraño la cerveza más que a nada.

— ¿En serio? — cuestionó Naruto — ¿Más que a la pelirroja de la que tanto hablas?

— Bueno, tú me entiendes. El sexo va hasta el tope de las cosas que extraño. Todo el aire gay que los rodea ya me estaba enfermando.

El rubio se acercó con la intención de darle un coscorrón cuando uno de los veteranos se acercó para llamarlos e indicarles en qué camiones se irían. Naruto y Sasuke ya sabían que les tocaba el mismo, así que se despidieron de Suigetsu con una renuente emoción.

— Cuídense hermanos — dijo Suigetsu abrazándolos — Vayan a visitarme a Hiroshima con sus esposas, mi chica y yo tenemos bastante espacio en la casa.

— Claro que sí, nos pondremos en contacto y quedaremos — propuso Naruto.

— Ya no hagas cosas estúpidas — despidió Sasuke.

 _Los hombres se marcharon a sus lugares, Naruto y Sasuke abordaron su camión. Ambos ya deseaban llegar a Nagasaki, y volver a ver a las dueñas de su corazón._

 **…**

 **Día 7: Te amo, adiós.**

 **…**

 _El seis y nueve de agosto de 1945 cayeron dos bombas atómicas en las ciudades de Hiroshima y Nagasaki respectivamente, lo que impulsó al imperio japonés a rendirse ante los aliados seis días después._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Lol :p ¡Hola de nuevo! Un OS corto y previsible pero siempre quise hacer algo donde se despiden y quien se muere termina siendo ella :p, y me dije: ah pues con las bombas de Nagasaki queda :D El pueblo de Suigetsu también quedó destruido :'D

Los quiero mucho, gracias por estar aquí y nos leemos pronto.

 **SM~**


End file.
